Of Broomsticks and Quaffles
by Leridan
Summary: Oliver Wood lives and breathes quidditch. He IS quidditch. Read about his life, his family, his love, the war, and of course his quidditch. Short chapters 100 words each.
1. Beginnings

_This is the first chapter of a series of 100 drabbles. All of them will be pieces of the life of Oliver Wood. Every chapter is inspired by a word from the drabbles100 table.  
Since I'm not writing them in the order of that list it may take a week or so before I update. I've written some chapters ahead so I will be posting a new chapter every week for the time being._

_I present to you: the first chapter of Broomsticks and Quaffles!_

**

* * *

****1. Beginnings**

The team was leaving the changing room when Charlie called Oliver back.

"Wood, hold on. I need to talk to you."

The third year stopped at the door and looked at his captain questioningly.

"I've been thinking about Quidditch a lot lately and I've come to some conclusions. I'll be leaving school after next year and the team will need a new captain. I also got my N.E.W.T.-exams ahead of me. So I've decided to pass the captaincy on a year early."

"So… how would you like to be captain next year?"

"I'd love to!" Oliver replied with blazing enthusiasm.


	2. Middles

_Presenting chapter 2__! __  
I know that it isn't mentioned in any of the books, but I gave our dear Ollie some brothers.  
Hope you like it._

**

* * *

**

2. Middles

Not many people knew about it, but Oliver wasn't an only child.

There were some people who knew his older brother, Seth, but since he was five years older they only spent two years together at Hogwarts.

Even fewer people knew about his younger brother.  
By the time Oliver was starting Hogwarts it had become clear that Angus was a squib.  
Despite being a pureblood family Mr. and Mrs. Wood had decided to raise him the same way as their other children.

Oliver liked being the middle child. But he didn't talk about his brothers much.

Why?

Because no one asked.


	3. Ends

_A/n: I present to you the third chapter of Broomsticks and Quaffles.  
This drabble takes place at the end of the summer, a few days after the worldcup took place._

* * *

**3. Ends**

Oliver was lying in the long green grass enjoying the soothing warmth of the afternoon sun. Katie had laid her head on his stomach.  
Twirling a strand of her blonde hair through his fingers, Oliver began to speak.

"I've been thinking Katie,"

"About what?" she asked lazily.

He hesitated for a moment. "About us."

Katie opened her eyes looking at him in surprise.  
Oliver continued: "You will be returning to Hogwarts by the end of next week and I'll be playing quidditch for Puddlemere."

Her eyes shimmering Katie knew what was about to come.

"I think we should break up."


	4. First

_Chapter four! _

* * *

**4. First**

A tall second year with brown eyes stood next to his captain waiting for the match to begin.

The redhead smiled at him: "Don't worry Wood, just block like you did during practises and you'll be fine.  
Just be careful that you don't hover to much to the right and keep your eye on the quaffle."

Oliver kicked off on the sound of madam Hoochs' whistle and took his position by the hoops.  
Flint took charge at his left hoop.  
Oliver kept his eye on the quaffle but not on the black bludger coming from behind.

Then all went black.

_A/n: Please R&R, even if you didn't like it, there is always room for improvement.  
Does anyone has a suggestion about the prompt word: weeks? I'm kind of stuck at that one, even though I still have time before I need to post it._


	5. Last

_A/n: Thanks to all of my reviewers. I really appreciate you all for taking the time to push that button! Also thanks for the suggestions for weeks. You will unfortunatly have to wait until chapter 8 before you see the result. _

_I've been busy for the last week with writing a drabble for the Amazon Beedle the Bard Ballad Writing Contest. When the competition is over I will post it as a separate story._

_But for now I give you chapter 5 of Broomsticks and Quaffles!_

* * *

**5. Last**

This was it, his last chance.

The final match. If they won with more than two hundred points they would win the cup.

If not… well he couldn't think about that.  
They had to win.

He, Oliver Wood, would lead his team to victory.  
Just like they were supposed to have won last year and the year before.

He had the best team in years.  
Three superb chasers, two unbeatable beaters and a seeker with a Firebolt and the talent of Charlie Weasley. And himself as a keeper. He was made captain for a reason.

"Ok, it's time, let's go…"


	6. Hours

_A different point of view this time.  
__Updates will be every Monday from now on. Coming up next week: days.  
Virtual brownies for everyone who reviews._

* * *

**6. Hours**

She should have been back from her lunch break two hours ago. Instead she was still sitting on a bench at the Puddlemere United stadium.

It had actually been a tip from Gideon. Worried that she was stressing too much he had made her leave the ministry at lunches, sending her into the fresh air of the stadium.  
Surprisingly enough she liked looking at the quidditch players soaring through the air while she enjoyed her lunch.  
After a week or two she caught herself looking more and more at one player in particular.

Adelaide Farrow was rapidly falling in love.


	7. Days

_I give you chapter seven of Broomsticks and Quaffles.  
Coming up next week: Weeks_

_  
_

**

* * *

**

7. **Days**

He was exhausted.

The match against the Holyhead Harpies had lasted for three days. His back was aching while he walked stiffly to the changing rooms.  
While he turned on the shower he thought about the match.

It had started well, they had scored thirty points in the first fifteen minutes and he had prevented the Harpies from scoring seven times in the first hour.  
But then the weather changed and the seekers were unable to find the snitch in the dense fog that covered the pitch.

He turned of the shower, flooed home and fell asleep on his couch.


	8. Weeks

__

This week: Weeks!  
I went from the idea by CullenCrazy32, two more weeks before Hogwarts. But because I found it immensely difficult to imagine a pre-Hogwarts Oliver I made it into two more weeks before second year.  
I imagine that first year was hell for him since he wouldn't be allowed a broom.

_I hope you'll enjoy it and please remind that beautiful purple button on the bottom of the page!_

_Coming up next week: Months.  
Especially for all you Katie/Oliver lovers._

* * *

**8. Weeks**

Just two weeks. Only a fortnight before he would return to Hogwarts.

Last year he hadn't been able to play quidditch because of the stupid rule that first years weren't allowed to have brooms.

He had even gone to professor McGonagall and had pleaded her to make an exception.  
Of course she hadn't given in and even threatened him with three weeks worth of detention if he didn't stop begging.

During the vacations he had practice furiously to maintain in shape.

But his perseverance would be rewarded.

Within two weeks he'd be allowed a broom and participation on quidditch try-outs.


	9. Months

_I have been a little lazy with my writing for the past two weeks. But don't worry, I've written enough ahead to keep the updates going.  
This time a little something that includes Katie. Hope you like it.  
Next week: Years._

* * *

**9. Months**

It was a week before the last Hogsmeade visit of the year. Oliver was sitting in the common room writing an essay for charms.

When three girls came in giggling, Percy shot them a dark look from the other side of the room.  
The girls quietly sat down in a corner and started a whispered conversation.

After a while one of them walked over to Oliver, the eyes of the others following her.  
Oliver looked up.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me next week?" Katie asked, her cheeks flushing.

Oliver looked dazzled but managed to stammer: "Yes."


	10. Years

_Tadaah, chapter 10!  
Update is a day early because I'm leaving for a short vacation in Madrid, Spain tomorrow. I'll be back before the next update however.  
Starting from next week we'll be having some coloured chapters, literary.  
Coming to you next week: Red._

_And a beautiful purple button at the bottom... _

* * *

**10. Years**

He had waited years for this to happen.

All those times he woke early in the morning to practise before lessons. All those times he had put his team through hell, practising in all possible kinds of weather, no matter how extreme.

It had finally paid off.

After a match with so many fouls that he had lost count, they had beaten Slytherin. He had only missed two saves and they had won with the spectacular final score of 230 to 20.

While tears streamed down his face he lifted the cup high and felt like the luckiest man alive.


	11. Red

_OMG! I almost forgot to update. Luckily I needed to edit the last chapter a bit, so I remembered(no big edits, just a grammar mistake).  
Anyway, here is red. Not really a scene, but more something Oliver would ponder over while lying awake._

_Next week: grey_

**

* * *

****11. Red**

Gryffindor.

His team. Oliver knew that they had the best team in school. The best team Hogwarts had seen in years.  
They hadn't won the quidditchcup for seven years in a row now.  
Due to unfortunate accidents and the chamber of secrets they had lost their chance in the past two years.

He knew how to approach the other teams and had several strategies for every one of them.  
He had set up a whole new training schedule.

Oliver knew this was going to be their year. It had to be, it was his last one.

He intended to win.


	12. Grey

_Here's chapter 12!  
Next week: White. It is giving me a lot of trouble inspiration wise, but I'll have it done in time._

* * *

**12. Grey**

He felt like he was the last person to hear about it.  
It hadn't been in the papers, but he'd stopped reading them anyway.

No, he had heard from Angelina.  
They had met up during the second week op the summer vacation. She knew she'd be appointed captain next year and had wanted a chat about tactics.

They ended up discussing the events that had occurred after the third task.  
He couldn't believe that the only guy that had ever beaten his team in a fair match, was murdered by You-Know-Who.

But he also couldn't believe that Harry was lying.


	13. Black

_I would like to apologise to everyone who has been reading this story. I'm putting the story on hiatus.  
But for a good reason.  
__  
When writing White, I got inspired to make this into a proper length, chronological, multi-chaptered story.  
__So now I'm in the proces of planning and writing enough of that so that I can post regularly._

_Because of that I'm putting this one on hiatus. It will give too much away of the new story and I want to be able to write some evil cliffhangers.  
I will be posting what I have already written, so it won't stop immediatly. There are about 10 drabbles left, and these will be posted more or less every other day._

_So now after a much to lenghty authors note:_

_

* * *

_**14. Black**

They were doomed…

Ever since Harry got on the team Oliver thought they had the quidditch cup in the pocket. Unfortunately Harry wasn't only the best seeker they had in years, he was also a living magnet for trouble.

Two years ago he got himself in the hospital wing, and they were flattened by Slytherin in the final match.  
Last year the whole quidditch final got called of due to the chamber of secrets.  
This year Harry's broom got shattered. When he received a Firebold for Christmas.  
Oliver thought they were saved.

Until it got confiscated because of Sirius Black.


	14. Blue

_Next time: Green_

* * *

**15. Blue**

Ravenclaw.

They were more academics than sportspeople and that was their strength. They always had well thought about strategies and formations.  
But they also had a great weakness.

Their beaters were a pair of the worst kind.  
Although the chasers and seeker were rather good, the beaters of the team just weren't strong and fast enough.

Roger Davies knew this, but so did Oliver Wood.  
Oliver Wood also knew all possible Quidditch formations. So when the chasers came near his hoops he almost immediately knew what they were up to.

Oliver also had the _best_ pair of beaters of Hogwarts.


	15. Green

_Next time: Birth_

* * *

**18. Green**

Slytherin.

They were known to play nasty.  
Everyone suspected that their captain Marcus Flint had troll blood in his veins.  
Not only because he was huge but also because since Flint had become captain his team was more vicious than ever.

Oliver Wood knew this.

So when the Slytherin game was approaching he trained his team in evasive and defensive moves, such as the stick and starfish.  
The Slytherins also had superb brooms, thanks to that Malfoy brat buying his place on the team.

But Oliver knew he had nothing to worry about.

He had better people on his brooms.


	16. Birth

_Next time: Yellow_

* * *

**29. Birth**

Oliver woke in the middle of the night because his wife was shaking him.

"Oliver, wake up! It's time!"

Realising what was happening he grabbed the bag standing next to the bed and helped her to the fireplace. They flooed to St. Mungo's.

Upon arriving a mediwitch rushed to them and ushered Mss. Wood in a room on the first floor. Oliver tried to follow but he mediwitch stopped him. "It is for your own safety Mr. Wood. Witches in labour tend to show signs of uncontrolled magic.

Two hours later Oliver held his firstborn son, William, in his arms.


	17. Yellow

_The last of the four houses. The drabbles about the houses all take place in Oliver's seventh year, also known as the year of Glory. :p Next time: Death_

* * *

**96. Yellow**

Hufflepuff.

They hadn't won the quidditchcup for so many years that nobody remembered the last time they did.  
But this year they had a new captain and Cedric Diggory intended to make a change. He had put a fair team together and was an excellent seeker himself.

Oliver Wood knew this.

He also knew that he had an even better seeker on his team. One that hadn't failed to win a match yet.  
Oliver didn't underestimate Hufflepuff, but he knew they could beat them.

What Oliver didn't know was that he'd be facing Hufflepuff a lot sooner than he expected.


	18. Death

_I personally think that this one is one of my best drabbles, but please let me know what _you_ think._  
_Next time: Sunrise._

* * *

**30. Death**

He remembered the first time he saw the boy.

It was during the first practise of the season in his sixth year.  
At first he thought that the little boy with his camera was a spy from Slytherin.  
But he was assured that the boy was a Gryffindor and hadn't worried about him anymore.  
He never saw him again after he left Hogwarts except on the one day that he returned.

On that day he carried the tiny body of the now young adult away from the battlefield where he had lost his life.

He was indeed a true Gryffindor.


	19. Sunrise

_Only three more left.  
Next time: Sight_

* * *

**31. Sunrise**

Oliver woke with a start. Remembering it was Saturday he quickly grabbed his quidditchrobes and put them on.  
Grabbing his broom on the way he went for the dormitories of his team mates.

After shaking the boys out of their beds, making them promise to arrive at the pitch within fifteen minutes, he shouted up the stairs to wake his chasers.

Entering the quidditchpitch he mounted his broom and surveyed the sky. A thin mist was hanging across the pink and golden sky.  
He made his first lap around the pitch.

_There's nothing like Quidditch at the crack of dawn._


	20. Sight

_Two more to go.  
Next time: I think shapes but I'm not bothering to check right now. You'll see tomorrow._

* * *

**40. Sight**

It was impossible to see anything in the storm that was raging over Hogwarts.

Trying to keep his broom steady Oliver tried to follow the quaffle with his eyes, but all he could see were blurry blotches of yellow and red which where his opponents and team mates.  
Twice the quaffle had slipped through his wet hands and through the hoops.  
George had informed him on the score a few times and he knew they were fifty points up.

If the snitch wasn't caught fast, they'd play into the night.

He called for a time-out when the first lightning struck.


	21. Shapes

_After this only one more to go._

_Tomorrow: Breakfast, the final drabble._

* * *

**41. Shapes**

It was hot. The sun was blazing in the sky and burned on the roof of the house near the cliffs.

In the stuffy attic room a sixteen year old burly boy was sitting at a desk.  
His brown eyes were fixed on the charts before him.

On the charts were several diagrams with lines, arrows and crosses wriggling around it like caterpillars.  
Every now and then he tapped the charts with his wand, causing some line or arrow to change direction.

When the day came to an end and the sun cooled down he finally leaned back looking satisfied.


	22. Breakfast

_Here it is. The final chapter of Broomsticks and Quaffles. The style is a bit different, a lot of conversation, but I hope you'll like it anyway._

_I'd like to thank CullenCrazy and EmberNickel as my most faithfull reviewers. I really made my day every time I opened my mailbox and found a review. Also thanks to everyone who added me to story or author alert._

_I am working on the full story, but since I'm not a very fast writer and because I want it to be edited really good it might take me a while before I begin posting it. Again I want to be able to offer you regular updates.  
If you're really interrested add me to author alert, that way you'll know when it's up._

_So now I present to you the last chapter:_

* * *

**56. Breakfast**

"Here Angelina take this toast."

"Harry! You're not eating anything! We need you for this match one hundred percent so take some of that bacon!"

"Katie, please take more than that one sip of pumpkin juice, you will not fly properly on an empty stomach."

"Fred, George, don't you try to hide that in your napkins, just eat it!"

"Alicia, did you have enough eggs?"

"Ok, everybody finished? Then come with me to check the conditions of the pitch."  
"Harry, careful with your Firebolt. George, don't forget your bat."

His stomach grumbling loudly, Oliver led his team to the pitch.


End file.
